


A mid-autumn and stormy night's dream

by missfrankenteen



Series: Sherlock's childhood stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrankenteen/pseuds/missfrankenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche fría de otoño. Un trueno ocasional. Una descarga de energía que funde las luces. No hace falta más para que la vida deje de ser tal y como la conocemos. En la oscuridad podemos volver a ser niños y soñar de nuevo. Eso, a veces, es suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jim Moriarty

A mid-autumn (and stormy) night's dream

 

(Una noche fría de otoño. Un trueno ocasional. Una descarga de energía que funde las luces.

No hace falta más para que la vida deje de ser tal y como la conocemos.)

 

Jim está leyendo, tapado con las mantas que hay encima de su cama. Hace  _demasiado_  frío. Una linterna ilumina las letras de su lectura.

 

Su padre grita que  _qué coño ha pasado con la luz, la tele se ha apagado_. Su padre sin la tele no es nadie. Le encanta saber todo lo que pasa en el mundo, y si puede, mofarse de las desgracias ajenas.

 

Su madre después espeta al hombre  _y yo qué sé, se han saltado los plomos por la tormenta_ , seguido de un suspiro cargado de enfado porque  _este hombre no sabe hacer una mierda por sí mismo_.

 

Jim está tan enfrascado en su libro que no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre –o no quiere darse cuenta. Le encanta imaginar que es uno de esos tipos malos a los que la policía nunca atrapa.

 

Aunque lo que de verdad le gusta es ese sentimiento de poder, estar por encima de todos y hacerles sentir miedo a su paso.

 

El mismo miedo que él le está haciendo sentir. Se llama Carl. Es más pequeño que Jim, pero demasiado musculoso y alto para poder enfrentarse a él. Jim desearía tener el coraje suficiente para cambiar las cosas, pero tiene miedo al fracaso. No soportaría que sus compañeros de clase se rieran de él  _aún más..._

 

Aún así, Jim siente que tiene que hacer algo. La situación no puede seguir así, tiene que parar. Jim tiene que conseguir hacer algo para que Carl deje de acosarle. Quizá  _eso_  que tiene que hacer esté en los libros.

 

Jim devora una palabra tras otra, una página tras otra, un libro tras otro en busca de esa respuesta, ese hecho que cambiará su vida para siempre.

 

Los adultos siguen discutiendo. Jim odia que lo hagan, pero no puede hacer nada para que cambien. No vale la pena contarles lo que está pasando, no pueden ayudarle. Ni tampoco les interesa.

 

Sólo le queda sentarse en su cama en las noches de tormenta otoñal, esperando ese momento en el que un libro le revele la respuesta que tantos años lleva buscando: cómo hacer que su vida dé un giro radical.

 


	2. Mycroft Holmes

Los truenos suenan demasiado cerca y la casa se queda en la más absoluta oscuridad cuando Mycroft y su padres están viendo el partido de fútbol semanal. Se oyen los pasos de la madre, que se levanta del sofá y va a la cocina a buscar una vela con la que iluminar la estancia.

 

Su padre está hecho todo un basilisco porque  _justo en este preciso instante tiene que joderse la luz. A ver ahora cómo vemos el partido_  aunque una sonrisa burlona aparece en su cara cuando se levanta, se asoma a la ventana y ve que el corte es general. Se siente como si su equipo hubiera ganado el partido –a pesar de que iban perdiendo– por goleada.

 

Mycroft aprovecha este momento para dejar vacío el sofá y subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, no sin antes echar una mirada furtiva a la habitación de su hermano. Está tumbado en la cama, leyendo, sujetando una pequeña linterna con la boca apuntando a las páginas. No parece haberse dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado –ni de que él está ahí.

 

Mycroft tiene ganas de entrar a la habitación de su hermano, sentarse a su lado en la cama y hablarle... como solían hacer cuando eran pequeños.

 

Mycroft cumplía ese ritual antes de irse a dormir, todas las noches. Se sentaba al lado de Sherlock y le contaba historias de caballeros, dragones, y princesas que se casaban con esos caballeros y eran felices para siempre. Esas eran las historias que les gustaban a los niños pequeños –sobre todo las partes de las luchas con los dragones.

 

Aunque a Sherlock parecían gustarle más las historias sobre tipos malos a los que la policía parecía no atrapar nunca pero que al final acababan en la cárcel como todos los tipos malos.

 

Mycroft siempre tuvo la sospecha de que su hermano era especial, distinto a los otros niños de su edad, pero quizá nunca se atrevió a aceptarlo. Tenía la esperanza de que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Aunque no lo parecían.

Aún recuerda con mucha claridad la fiesta del noveno cumpleaños de Sherlock, cuando sus padres invitaron a todos los niños del vecindario –a pesar de que Sherlock no se hablaba ni tenía amistad con ninguno de ellos– y contrataron a un mago para que hiciera las delicias de los pequeños.

 

Todos los niños miraban ensimismados cómo el mago sacaba una paloma de la chistera y cómo más tarde metía un pañuelo blanco en su manga, hacía unos movimientos con los dedos como si estuviera derramando polvos mágicos y cuando sacaba el pañuelo ya no era blanco, sino multicolor.

Todos menos Sherlock. Sherlock tenía cara de aburrido, incluso de decepción.

Había descubierto que la magia consistía sólo en ilusiones ópticas y creencias absurdas.

 

(Lo cierto es que si te fijabas bien podías ver cómo el mago tenía el pañuelo multicolor escondido en la manga incluso antes de que comenzara el truco.

Pero los niños de nueve años no suelen fijarse en las mangas de los magos en busca de las pruebas que verifican que la magia es una gran mentira.

 

Los niños de nueve años se creen esas cosas, no buscan indicios para constatar que son reales y a partir de ahí creerlas, simplemente se las creen. Son niños. Son ingenuos, inocentes. Por eso creen todo lo que les dices, aunque no tenga mucho sentido si te pones a pensarlo. Son niños.)

 

Mycroft echa de menos aquellos tiempos en los que su hermano era ingenuo –aunque duda que lo hubiera sido alguna vez– y creía que los fantasmas aprovechaban las noches de tormenta para meterse en su cuarto y esperar a que se durmiera para meterse en sus sueños y asustarle.


	3. John Watson

A John le molesta el hecho de que tiene que estudiar para el examen de mañana. Y su hermana no para de hablar por teléfono con su mejor amiga, Clara. Para colmo, se ha ido la luz.

 

¿Algo puede ir peor en este momento?

 

Harry se ríe de forma muy aguda, su amiga debe haber dicho algo muy divertido. John está tan enfadado y frustado... está a punto de levantarse, ir a la habitación de su hermana y tirar el teléfono por la ventana. Pero no lo hará. Puede que no se lleve muy bien con ella, pero en el fondo la quiere. Además, si se enfadan tan a menudo, es culpa de ella, que le busca las cosquillas.

 

John intenta concentrarse en los temas del examen e ignorar la voz que viene de la habitación de al lado. Podría haberse ido a la biblioteca, pero no se atrevió a conducir el coche hasta allí por la tormenta que estaba a punto de caer sobre la ciudad. Además, su madre nunca lo habría dejado salir por la noche. Creería que la está engañando y que en realidad iría a una fiesta con sus compañeros de universidad.

 

Harriet ha dejado de hablar. Menos mal. John suspira aliviado – _ya puedo estudiar tranquilamente–_ , apoya los codos sobre la mesa – _vamos a ello, tengo poco tiempo y mucho que repasar y estudiar–_  y empieza a memorizar el siguiente folio escrito en letra casi ininteligible.

 

–Mierda, ¿qué pone aquí? Ah, sí, aleatorio.

 

De repente, cuando ya sólo hay un par de hojas en el lado izquierdo de la mesa, Harry irrumpe en el cuarto de su hermano gritando i _¿qué tal vamos con el estudio, hermanito?_  con el único propósito de desconcentrarle y que tenga que volver a empezar desde el principio.

 

(John se imagina tirando a su propia hermana por la ventana.

No se sentiría bien haciéndolo, pero por lo menos no tendría que aguantar sus entradas intrusivas a su habitación gritando como si fuera una rebelde en una manifestación.)

 

Quizá hubiera sido mejor que siguiera hablando con Clara.

 

–Te falta poco, ¿no? –se sienta en la cama–. Ya veo. He invitado a Clara a venir, las dos estábamos aburridas así que le he dicho que se venga a casa.

 

(John no entiende por qué Harriet le está contando esto. ¿A él qué le importa si la amiga de su hermana viene o deja de venir a casa?

 

Al principio sí le hubiera importado, incluso chocado, porque Harriet no es una de esas personas que invita gente a casa así como así, pero ahora ha llegado un momento en que es extraño si Clara no pasa aquí noche sí, noche también. Es como si la hubieran adoptado. Harriet y Clara, un paquete indivisible. O tienes a las dos, o te quedas sin ninguna.)

 

–Sólo quería que lo supieras, intentaremos no hablar muy alto para no molestarte, aunque te lo agradeceríamos si hubieras acabado para cuando ella esté aquí.

 

¿Intentarán no hablar muy alto? Como si eso fuera posible. Su lenguaje son los gritos. Es la única forma que tienen de entenderse. Parecen un matrimonio mayor cuando están juntas, siempre gritando –y hasta diría que discutiendo.

(Si John no conociera a su hermana lo suficiente, diría que es lesbiana y está manteniendo una relación con Clara.

Pero claramente Harry no es lesbiana, él lo hubiera notado si lo fuera.

Dicen que eso se nota.)

 

Unas horas más tarde, todo en la casa son risas y dos chicas hablando a gritos de cosas poco interesantes.

 

(John da vueltas y vueltas tumbado en su cama con la almohada cubriéndole la cara.

Le gustaría poder dormir.

Ahora es cuando echa de menos tener un amigo que le ofrezca amablemente su casa cuando Clara y Harry hagan una fiesta de pijamas y no le dejen dormir.)


	4. Sherlock Holmes

Vivimos de forma diferente cuando estamos rodeados de oscuridad. Podemos hacer cosas que parecen imposibles a la luz del día. Podemos volver a ser niños, aunque hayamos dejado ya muy atrás esa etapa. Escondernos debajo de la cama, jugar al escondite.

 

Los relámpagos iluminan la habitación. Sherlock abre la ventana y observa el jardín. Qué espectáculo, los relámpagos iluminan todo y el ruido ensordecedor de los truenos no deja oír nada más.

 

(Los demás niños probablemente se esconden debajo de la cama cuando hay tormenta.

Sherlock no. Sherlock es diferente. A Sherlock le encantan las tormentas.

Saldría al jardín sino fuera por el constante peligro de ser alcanzado por un rayo.)

 

En el piso de abajo se oyen voces desesperadas, mezclados con los perros que ladran al cielo, esperando a que las luces brillantes del cielo se apaguen y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

 

Cada minuto que pasa, la tensión es más palpable. Ya se han perdido el final del partido de fútbol, y al paso que van también se perderán los chistes del mejor humorista que ha pisado un canal de televisión.

 

(Podrían llamar al electricista.

Pero también se han quedado sin teléfono.

La tormenta es demasiado fuerte.)

 

(Sherlock oye a su hermano en la habitación contigua.

Le ha visto antes, parado en la puerta, observándolo leer.

Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando.

Quiso levantar la cabeza y sonreírle, pero el libro era demasiado interesante y no podía apartar la vista.

Cuando acabó el capítulo, levantó la cabeza esperando encontrarle ahí de nuevo.

Pero ya se había marchado.)

 

Sherlock entra en la habitación de su hermano. Éste levanta la cabeza, sorprendido.

 

–¿Qué haces aquí?

 

Sherlock pone su mejor cara de susto antes de responder.

 

–He oído... ruidos en mi cuarto. Estoy asustado.

 

Mycroft es una cara de diversión. Sherlock no ha oído ningún ruido, y menos aún está asustado. Hace tiempo que Sherlock ya no se asusta.

 

–¿Ves? Te dije que los fantasmas entran en tu cuarto en las noches de tormenta.

 

Sherlock se sienta en la cama al lado de su hermano, continuando con el juego.

 

–¿Cuándo se irán?

 

Mycroft consigue contener la risa, aunque le resulta muy difícil. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige al armario, dispuesto a seguir con el juego. Sherlock queriendo jugar no es algo que suceda todos los días.

 

–Tenemos que echarlos de tu habitación. Deja que busque...

 

Mycroft saca del armario un baúl cubierto de polvo.

 

(Sherlock se pregunta si encontrará algo de valor.

Dentro se guardan cosas olvidadas: ropa usada y rota por sitios inimaginables, figuritas de cerámica a las que les falta la cabeza o los brazos y que no pierden la esperanza de ser recompuestas, fotos con gente sonriente en ellas que ahora ya no sonríen tanto porque han perdido algo y no saben el qué, juguetes de cartón que han sobrevivido el paso de los años y que no tienen ganas de romperse aún, muñecas de porcelana con la cara más pálida de lo que sería saludable en la vida real y expresiones arcaicas...)

 

Mycroft revuelve un poco las cosas dentro del baúl, hasta que encuentra lo que estaba buscando: una pistola de plástico. Se la compraron sus padres como complemento al disfraz de Halloween de hace unos años, cuando fingía ser un visitante comedor de ratas.

 

(Sherlock no entiende por qué a la gente le gusta disfrazarse.

¿Acaso sus vidas son tan aburridas que necesitan fingir que son otras personas?

No pueden tener otra razón para hacerlo.

No es divertido ser otra persona.

Y menos un alienígena. ¿Cómo puede ser divertido fingir ser una cosa que no existe?)

 

Mycroft le tiende la pistola a su hermano pequeño.

 

–Yo te cubro la espalda, tú entras en la habitación y disparas a todos los que veas. No lo dudes, dispara sin pensarlo, son muy rápidos y pueden escapar.

 

Se mueven sigilosamente, como si tuvieran miedo de lo que pudiera aparecer, preparados para atacar a la mínima señal.

 

(Sherlock no entiende por qué está haciendo esto.

Simplemente lo está haciendo.

E inexplicablemente, se está divirtiendo.)

 

–¡Allá está! –el dedo de Mycroft señala un punto en particular y Sherlock dispara, emitiendo el sonido del proyectil saliendo. O quizá fuera un rayo láser–. Sí, ¡le diste! Buen trabajo, hermano –chocan los nudillos, celebrando que han ganado.

 

(Mycroft está visiblemente emocionado, no deja de sonreír.

Sherlock se pregunta por qué.

Hace ya tiempo que Mycroft es demasiado mayor para divertirse disparando a cosas imaginarias.

Pero está claro que en este momento es feliz, se está divirtiendo.

Y eso, a Sherlock, le basta.)

 

Los truenos han cesado hace ya bastante tiempo, pero nadie se ha dado cuenta. De repente, todas las casas empiezan a iluminarse con luz eléctrica de nuevo.

Se oye la televisión, y al señor Holmes aplaudiendo y riendo al entender los chistes que cuenta el humorista de la noche.

 

La vida vuelve a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si estos momentos no hubieran sucedido nunca. Como si fueran sueños.

 

En la oscuridad podemos volver a ser niños, aunque hayamos dejado ya muy atrás esa etapa. Escondernos debajo de la cama, jugar al escondite. Cazar fantasmas con pistolas de plástico. Podremos soñar de nuevo y seremos felices, aunque sea por unos escasos momentos.

 

Eso, a veces, es suficiente.


End file.
